Operation: YAMI
by charizardag
Summary: While looking for Egyptian Oprative: Numbuh 1000, Numbuh 4 meets a man named Shadi and recives the millennium scales, A YGOKND crossover
1. Meeting Shadi

_**I don't own KND or Yu-Gi-Oh, but it would be cool if I did. This story takes place after Duelists kingdom, but before battle city, somewhere in the middle. **_

_**

* * *

**_

Now Loading Kids Next Door Mission:

Operation: Y.A.M.I.

**Y**oungster

**A**nalyzes

**M**illennium

**I**tem

Writing operative:

Charizardag

* * *

The scene opens up in a Bazaar in Egypt, people trading, and buying goods. Of the many people walking, the camera zoom on a kid, it was Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door. 

Numbuh 4: (to himself) okay. I can't mess up this mission. I just got to remember what Numbuh 1 told me

_Flashback KND tree house  
_  
Numbuh 1: Okay team, I call you all here because a few minutes ago, the Global Kids next door received an urgent S.O.S. from Egyptian operative, Numbuh 1000.

He activates the holo-pannal. It was a pre-recorded message of a young boy; he had dark tan skin, had dark hair, was wearing a turban with the number 1000 on it, and his clothing was tatter and ripped a bit.

Numbuh 1000: this is a code red Alert to any Kids Next Door operative. As you may have remembered, new artifacts that were founded by archeologist show that there was a great power in the past of Egypt, and father was one of them. He couldn't understand the hieroglyphics, and that's how he discovered me, so now I'm on the run. You must meet me at Egypt before it's too late. End transmission.

It fades out.

Numbuh 1: We must find him before Father's men do. I would send Numbuh 5, but because of her broken leg from our last mission (Numbuh 5 is shown with a cast on her leg), we'll need to send someone else.

Numbuh 4: Let me do it Numbuh 1, I can do it.

Numbuh 1: I don't think so Numbuh 4, Your Kids Next Door training doesn't qualify you for search and rescue missions.

Numbuh 4: OH COME ON! I WON'T MESS UP! LET ME DO THIS, PLEASE!

Numbuh 1: oh all right. But I don't want any screw up you hear me? you find Numbuh 1000, and bring him back here.

Numbuh 4: I won't let you down.

_Flash back ends  
_  
Numbuh 4 rolls up his left sleeve reveling a 2x4 tech communicator. He begins to speak into it.

Numbuh 4: Kids next door mission log, operative Numbuh: Numbuh 4. I have been searching all through Egypt for the last 8 hours, but no luck in finding Numbuh 1000.

Just then, a person in a black cloak bumps into him, and continues to run.

Numbuh 4: HEY! Watch where you're going! (Sees that his communicator is missing) oh…that cuddy-HEY! COME BACK HERE! THIEF!

Soon a chase begins. The thief was very fast, and Numbuh 4 couldn't seem to keep up. Just as the thief was about to loose him, he is then knocked out by an unknown fist. Numbuh 4 makes it to see the thief knocked out, and the person who did it. He was an Egyptian adult with dark skin, had white and beige robes, and a white turban, he was also holding his communicator. He approached Numbuh 4, and Numbuh 4 got into battle position, he didn't know who this was, but he was still and adult. His defense went down a little when the man gave backhis communicator.

Numbuh 4: (confused) uh…thanks. (He takes it)

Man: Stranger, heed my advice.

Numbuh 4: Huh?

Numbuh 4 then realized that around his neck was what looked like a giant golden key shaped like some sort of Egypt hieroglyphic mark.

Man: you are looking for someone, someone who will help you and your friends fight and win against evil.

Numbuh 4 was shocked about the man's statement; it was as if he knew about his mission.

Man: (Turns around) take great care, it is not always easy to fight what you strongly believe in. (walks away)

Numbuh 4: Wait! How do you know about me and my friends?

Man: it matters not. Go back to what you were doing.

He just stood there as the man left, then he went to the communicator.

Numbuh 4: This is Numbuh 4 to Numbuh 1, come in 1

Numbuh 1: (thought communicator) did you find Numbuh 1000?

Numbuh 4: not quite, but I did find an adult who might know about our mission

Numbuh 1: What? How?

Numbuh 4: I don't know, But I'm gonna find out.

Numbuh 1: Negative Numbuh 4, you still have to find Numbuh 1000.

Numbuh 4: he might be there with that adult.

Numbuh 1: alright. I'll send Numbuh 3 for back-up. And 86 is near the area, so I'll notify her as well. Just wait for them. (Waiting for response) Numbuh 4? (Still no response) NUMBUH 4?

Numbuh 4 turned off his communicator and started following the Egyptian. He made sure that the man didn't know that he was following him, after a while, he followed him to what looked like small building. The man entered, and then Numbuh 4. He saw the flight of stairs leading underground, he was scared a little, but he continued. Meanwhile Numbuh 86 made it to the bazaar that Numbuh 4 was at, Numbuh 3 than came five minutes after her.

Numbuh 86: About time Numbuh 3, I was wondering if you were coming at all.

Numbuh 3: Did you find Numbuh 4?

Numbuh 86: not yet, nor Numbuh 1000.

Voice: (deep) I've been waiting for you.

The girls turned around to see a tall, dark hooded man. They reached for their weapons, and were about to fire.

Man: Stop! It's me!

The man took of his cloak, revealing himself to be Numbuh 1000 on stilts.

Numbuh 86: Numbuh 1000!

Numbuh 3: YAY! We found him.

Numbuh 1000: And it was about time, now let get out of here before father, or his minion finds us.

Numbuh 3: Hold on silly. We have to find Numbuh 4 first.

Numbuh 86: Numbuh 1 manage to give me a lock on his communicator, we should be able to find him that way.

Numbuh 1000: then let's go.

As they leave to find Numbuh 4, a young woman in a gray cloke sees them and she does an evil chuckle. Meanwhile back with Numbuh 4, he was still going down the stairs, where he saw light; he finally made it to the stair's end. It was an open doorway, and he looked inside. The interior was lighted with candles, it looked almost like a tomb he once saw at a museum, it was old and the walls were a bit cracked. He then saw the man, he was in front of a sarcophagus, from the angle he saw it, it looked like there area few empty holes on the sarcophagus, it looked like a jewel or something could fit in there.

Numbuh 4: (thinking) what is this?

Man: (turns around) So. You chose not to heed my warning.

Just then two men came from behind Numbuh 4 and grabbed him.

Numbuh 4: Hey! Let me go ya cruddy adults!

He breaks free, then he starts to beat them up, and both of them got knocked out.

Numbuh 4: alright, start talking! where's Numbuh 1000?

Man: I do not have the person you seek.

Numbuh 4: then how do you know about me and my team? Just who are you anyway?

Man: My name is Shadi, guardian of the millennium items. Now to answer you first question: I found out all about you and your friends by using this (points to the key thing around his neck) my millennium key, its magic allows me to enter into the minds of whoever I choose, and I chose yours, that's how I knew.

Numbuh 4: tch! Yeah right! If what you're saying is true, then answer me this: What is the one secret that I have never told anyone?

Shadi: alright.

He thinks for a moment, trying to remember.

Shadi: you have an infatuation with a female member on you team.

Numbuh 4: (confused) a what?

Shadi: a crush on a girl. Her name is Kuki Sanban, or as you sometimes call her: Numbuh 3.

Numbuh 4 was shocked again by his statement, Shadi was correct.

Numbuh 4: (scared) Okay! How did you do that?

Shadi: I told you, the magic of my millennium key.

Numbuh 4: alright! I'm officially freaked out now! I'm getting out of here!

He runs to the way out, but he bounces off what seems to be an invisible wall.

Numbuh 4: OW! WHAT THE CRUD?

He gets up and tries again, still nothing, He keeps banning on it until he realizes...

Numbuh 4: Shadi! Let me out!

Shadi: sorry Wallace, but once a person finds this place; they cannot leave until they are chosen.

Numbuh 4: Chosen?

Meanwhile back with Numbuhs 3, 86, and 1000, they trace Numbuh 4's signal to the building in which he entered. Numbuh 1000 recognized it.

Numbuh 86: that's where the signal is coming from, come on.

Numbuh 1000: Wait, if he went in there, then we're too late.

Numbuh 3: What?

Back with Shadi and Numbuh 4

Numbuh 4: what do you mean chosen?

Shadi: you must be chosen by one of the millennium items.

Numbuh 4: But how can these millennium items help me?

Shadi turns back to the sarcophagus and pulls out what looks like a gold pair of scales that was in a hole with the same outline. It had a gold sphere thing on the top and the center of the scales, the ballaced rod across, had a symbol of what looked like an open eye. He takes out a brown string and ties it to the upper-neck of the scales, between the eye symbol and the gold sphereon top.

Shadi: you will be tested by one of the strongest of the items: the millennium scales.

He shows it to him.

Numbuh 4: the scales, but how?

Meanwhile, back with Numbuhs 3, 86, and 1000.

Numbuh 1000: that place is cursed, many people go in, but only a few get out.

Numbuh 3: so Numbuh 4 could be stuck in there? FOREVER?

Numbuh 1000: he might, I'm not sure, but I wouldn't count on it.

Back with Shadi and Numbuh 4.

Shadi: now, if you pass its test, you will be able to see more than ever before.

Numbuh 4: (nervous voice) and if I… (Gulps) fail its test?

Shadi: if you are not the one destine for it, all that waits for you is nightmares beyond your imagination!

He then puts the scales around Numbuh 4's neck, the eye symbol starts glowing, then the hold thing starts glowing, Numbuh 4 starts feeling pain and he screams.

Numbuh 4: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The scream is heard outside of the building where the other operatives are.

Numbuh 86: what is that?

Numbuh 3: (Gasp) Numbuh 4?

Numbuh 1000: it must be. I always hear a scream when a person goes in there.

Numbuh 3 runs to the door, but doesn't go in it.

Numbuh 3: NUMBUH 4!

* * *

_**What will happen to Numbuh 4? Keep reading and find out. **_


	2. The coming of Yami Numbuh 4

_**Here is the 2nt part of the story**_

_**

* * *

**_Numbuh 3: NUMBUH 4! 

The scene lowers down the stairs where Numbuh 4 and Shadi are. Numbuh 4 is on his knees, breathing heavily, the scales are still around his neck.

Shadi: you did not descend into darkness. Clearly you are the one descent for the scales. Now you'll be able to sense the darkness in others hearts.

Numbuh 4 gets up, and on his forehead glows the same eye symbol (the Anubis open eye), his breathing starts to be normal.

Numbuh 4: what do you mean exactly?

Shadi: like the scales, mostly everyone has a balance in them. Good and evil. If the scales are uneven around a person, then it is proven that the person is not pure of heart.

Numbuh 4: how is all this possible?

Voice: I can answer that.

Numbuh 4: huh?

He turns around to see what looks like a ghost next to him; it was wearing the same clothing as him, only he's taller. His hair was messy and sticking out and all around. Also, his voice was like his, only deeper.

Numbuh 4: who are you?

Spirit: I am the spirit of the millennium scales. And in this case, your Yami.

Numbuh 4: Yami? What's a Yami?

Spirit: in Egyptian, Yami means, spirit.

Numbuh 4: oh…okay, but why do you kind of look like me?

Spirit: one: because I kind of take the form of the person whose body I share, and two: because I kind of look exactly like this 5000 years ago.

Numbuh 4: wow! You're 5000 years old?

Spirit: that's right. In fact; I was once one of the pharaoh's most loyal servant. The same pharaoh who stop the shadow games.

Numbuh 4: shadow games?

Spirit: yes. It was dark times. Have you ever heard of a game called "Duel Monsters"?

Numbuh 4: Duel Monsters?

His mind drifted back to where he saw in a comic shop; a pack of card that said, "Duel Monsters" on it, the shop owner said that it was a card game.

Numbuh 4: yeah. Why?

Spirit: well you see; that game is based on a 5000 year old version of the same game, the shadow games, it was played with real monsters and magic.

Numbuh 4: wow! Really?

Spirit: yes. And it almost destroyed the earth. Until the pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh, stopped the game by locking the monster in stone tablets, and by locking the magic in the 7 millennium items.

Numbuh 4: Whoa…that's freaky!

Spirit: I guess you could put it that way.

Numbuh 3: (from outside) NUMBUH 4! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE BE OKAY! NUMBUH 4!

Numbuh 4: Numbuh 3! (To Shadi) I have to go now, thank a lot. (He starts to leave)

Shadi: Wait! I have some thing else for you.

He takes out a silk sack.

Shadi: I have been building this for the spirit.

The sack is filled with a deck of cards.

Shadi: it is a Duel Monsters deck. It has some of the same monsters he once controlled.

Numbuh 4: but I don't know how to play.

Sprit: I do, and I'll show you how.

Numbuh 4: thanks. (He takes it) is there anything else I should know?

Shadi: yes. Be on your guard, anyone in possession of a millennium item are a moving target for anyone after it. So be careful.

Numbuh 4: I will. Thanks again, you're not that bad for an adult.

He runs to the door back to the surface. As he walks up, the spirit appears.

Spirit: Numbuh 4. I think you should hide the scales under your jacket, that way, no one will know you have it.

Numbuh 4: good thinking. (Puts it under his jacket) hey spirit? Since you look sort of like me, and you are also known as a Yami, could you I call you "Yami Numbuh 4"?

Spirit: I don't see why not, okay, from now on, I am Yami Numbuh 4.

Numbuh 4: Cool.

Back with the other three operatives, Numbuh 3 is on her knees, crying softly. At the same time, Numbuh 4 appears from the building.

Numbuh 3: (see him, and Gasps) NUMBUH 4!

She runs to him, and hugs him tight, Numbuh 4 starts blushing a little.

Numbuh 3: OH, I'M SO GLAD YOU CAME BACK! Numbuh 1000 said that when people go in their, they never come back.

Numbuh 86: So, what happen in there?

Numbuh 4: um…well, to tell you the truth (lying) I don't remember exactly, all I remember is that I entered, and everything just went black, and I climbed the stairs back up again.

Numbuh 1000: very unusual. Unusual indeed.

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) Numbuh 4, why are you lying to them.

Numbuh 4: (through thought) if I told them what really happen, they'd think I'm crazy. They'd have me decommissioned so fast; your head will spin.

Numbuh 86: well, we got Numbuh 1000, let get him to moon base.

Voice: (female) you're not taking him anywhere!

They turn around to see the woman in the gray cloke seen before, she reveals herself to be Cree Lincoln, Numbuh 5's older teenage sister in her red and black Battle Ready Armor.

Cree: because he's coming with me to help Father, and solve for him the hieroglyphics he discovered.

Numbuh 1000: not in this life time.

Numbuh 86: KIDS NEXT DOOR: BATTLE STATIONS!

Numbuh 1000: (pulls out weapon) 1000!

Numbuh 86: (pulls out weapon) 86!

Numbuh 4: (pulls out weapon) 4!

Numbuh 3: (pulls out weapon) 3!

Cree: it's always the hard way with you babies isn't it?

She then Pulls out her boa stick. She activates it and it sparks.

Cree: then let's dance!

Numbuh 3 shoots her with her teddy bear gun, but she blocks each attack. Numbuh 1000, and 86 goes for her with their gumball machine guns, but she jumps; dogging each round. Numbuh 4 comes from behind her and makes a direct attack with his S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R. she then fell over.

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) impressive.

Numbuh 4: (through thought) stick with me, Yami me, and I'll show you the tricks of the Kids Next Door trade.

Cree then jumped up from her position, and landed on Numbuh 1000, pinning him down.

Cree: you're coming with me.

Numbuh 86: NO HE'S NOT!

Numbuh 86 came running to stop her, but Cree took her Boa stick, and strikes her with the electric part, knocking her unconscious and hurting her.

Numbuh 4: 86!

Numbuh 3 does the same thing and the same action takes place, now, Numbuh 3 is not only unconscious, but seriously hurt.

Numbuh 4: KUKI!

Cree then puts a sleeper hold on Numbuh 1000, and he is unconscious. She steps off him, and now she stares down Numbuh 4. Numbuh 4 looks all around, his fellow operatives are unconscious, he's the only one to stop Cree, and Numbuh 3 is more hurt then the others.

Cree: well Wallace, it seems that you the only one in the way of me delivering the only thing that'll help father rule the world.

Numbuh 4 didn't answer; he just walked to Numbuh 3's side and kneeled down. She was still breathing, like the others, but she was the most hurt. Then he felt something move under his jacket, it was the scales, they changed, and one side was lower than the other. He was sure that A: the lower part was the evil part, and B: that it was Cree who caused it.

Cree: (in a baby voice) aw…what's the matter Wally? You angry because I hurt your girlfriend? (Does an evil laugh)

Yami Numbuh 4 also sensed something; on Cree's belt was a small box, his eyes widen in realization. He them whispered something to Numbuh 4 in his head, his eyes widen as well, but they lower again when he saw Numbuh 3. Numbuh 4 gets up, his back still behind Cree, and anger is in his voice.

Numbuh 4: (slowly) you. How dare you hurt my friends, especially Kuki? I won't forgive you.

He turns around to face Cree. As he does so, the Anubis eye starts glowing on his forehead. Cree sees this, and she gets confused and freaked at the same time.

Numbuh 4: I WON'T FORGIVE YOU, CREE!

The millennium scales fazed through his jacket to be seen in plane view, and it starts glowing. It glowed so bright that Cree had to shade her eyes. One the light dimmed down, Cree opened her eyes to see that Numbuh 4 somehow changed, he looked a lot taller than before, about as tall as her only 4 inches in different. His hair changed as well, it's now more messy, and rigid. (Almost like in Operation R.E.P.O.R.T. when he was describing his version of the mission, and it was like a Japanese Anime) And finally, his eyes had a darker, and more determent look in them, it was Yami Numbuh 4.

Cree: What the Heck?

Yami Numbuh 4: Cree, you will not bring Numbuh 1000 to father so he will continue his evil plans. But you will pay for hurting my friends, it's time for us to play a game!

_**

* * *

**_

_**What game are Cree and Yami Numbuh 4 about to play? Will he beat Cree? Keep reading and find out. **_


	3. Yami Numbuh 4 vs Cree

**Here's the 3rd part of the story.  
**

* * *

Yami Numbuh 4: Cree, you will not bring Numbuh 1000 to Father so he will continue his evil plans. But you will pay for hurting my friends, it's time for us to play a game! 

Cree: (thinking) what is going on? Is this the same Wallace? (Aloud) okay! I don't know how you did that, but you must be crazy if you think you can stop me from delivering this Brat Next Door to Father. And what do mean by "play a game?"

Yami Numbuh 4: (chuckles) I thought we could settle this with a little game. If you win, you can take Numbuh 1000 to father for his plan. But if I win, I take him back and deal with you. That is unless, you're scared.

Cree: HA! ME SCARED? HAHAHA! Alright, I'll play your little game. Tell me, what is the game per say?

Yami Numbuh 4: I notice that small box on your belt; tell me, what's in it?

Cree: none of your business.

Yami Numbuh 4: you want me to guess huh? Alright, tell me if I'm getting close. It a pack of something, am I right? (Cree just looked at him) I'll take that as a yes. Okay, the box is thin and small, is it cards? (Cree's eyes widen a bit) So it is cards. Playing cards? (She still stares at him) Duel Monster cards?

Cree: (gasp) how did…?

Cree the opens the box and takes out the contents of it, it was Duel monster cards.

Cree: alright, it's true, I'm a Duel monsters Duelist. I enter the tournaments for some spending money. What's it to you?

Yami Numbuh 4 just smiled, he reached to the pocket of his Jacket and pulled out Duel Monster cards.

Cree: (gasped) so that's it. That's the game you want me to play. Heh. What makes you think you can beat me?

Yami Numbuh 4: because I have the will to win, I have faith in myself.

Cree: And what? (Sarcastically) faith in the heart of the cards? Ha-ha Please, I heard that same speech when I once saw the Duelist Kingdom Champion: Yugi Mutou in one of his duels. (Thinking) wait a minute, those scales around his neck, it has the same eye symbol that Yugi kid has on his giant necklace thing, I wonder? Nah couldn't be.

Numbuh 4: (in Yami Numbuh 4's thought (like when Yugi duels) "heart of the cards"? Hmm…yeah, I like it.

Yami Numbuh 4: So…are we gonna duel? Or are you thinking that you'll never beat me even if you tried.

Cree: (Pauses, With Attitude) OH NO YOU DIDN'T…

Yami Numbuh 4: shall we duel then?

Cree: well unless you can build a table out of thin air, I don't think we'll be dueling right now.

Yami Numbuh 4: oh don't you worry about that.

Soon the scales started to glow again, and the Anubis open eye glows on his forehead as well. At the same time, Numbuh 3 regained conscious, she remember trying to stop Cree, then she blacked out, she realized that her leg was hurting a lot. She then saw Cree and Numbuh 4 and noticed that he looked a bit different. Before she could find out anything else, a strange purple/bluish fog started to form around him and Cree. Cree noticed it as well, and started to get scared. The fog developed them completely, as Numbuh 3 saw the situation; she did the only thing she thought of.

Numbuh 3: (takes communicator out) Numbuh 3 to Kids Next Door moon base!

Meanwhile in the fog, Cree looked around in fear.

Cree: WHAT IS GOING ON? WHERE ARE WE?

Yami Numbuh 4: Don't worry, you'll find out soon.

At that point a table and two chairs formed out of nowhere.

Yami Numbuh 4: Now, I believe we have to shuffle our decks before we play? (He puts his deck on the table)

Cree: you did something weird, but I won't let it get to me. (She puts her deck on the table) let's do this.

Soon Cree and Yami Numbuh 4 shuffled their decks, and placed them on the table.

Cree: We'll play by American rules, (A.N.: the rules that the real game goes) we each start off with 8000 life points, whoever reaches 0 loses.

Yami Numbuh 4: then let's duel!

Cree: wait! How do we keep score?

Yami Numbuh 4: Don't worry about that.

He takes off the scales and puts it on the side of the table.

Yami Numbuh 4: we'll use the scales to keep score of everything.

Cree: alright Wallace, it's time to duel!

They each draw 5 cards from their decks.

**Yami Numbuh 4: 8000 **

Cree: 8000

Cree: Why don't you go first to starts thing off?

Yami Numbuh 4: Gladly (Draws card) I'll start things off by summoning Vorse Raider, in attack mode.

He places the monster card on the table in attack position (face up vertically) the card glows, and a small version of the monster comes out of it.

**ATK: 1900  
DEF: 1200**

Cree: (surprised) you brought the monster on the card to life? I get it; you made some sort of holographic thing when that fog came. I bet this whole place is virtual.

Yami Numbuh 4: not quite, I end my turn.

Cree: my move then (draws a card) I'll set two cards facedown (does so) and next, I'll summon, Amazoness Paladin in attack mode.

She places the monster card in attack position, the card glows, and a small version of the monster comes out of it.

**ATK: 1700  
DEF: 300**

Cree: my monster gets 100 extra ATK point for each Amazoness monsters on the field.

Yami Numbuh 4: there are none.

Cree: oh? what do do you think my warrior is?

Amazoness Paladin starts Glowing.

**ATK: 1800  
DEF: 300**

Cree: that's all for now.

Yami Numbuh 4: my turn. (Draws card)

Numbuh 4: (in Yami Numbuh 4's thought) why would she summon a weak monster? It must have something to do with her two facedown cards. The only way to find out is to attack, but first…

Yami Numbuh 4: I'll play this magic card: Zera Ritual.

Cree: A Ritual magic card?

Yami Numbuh 4: that's right, with it; I can summon a Ritual monster.

He puts it face up on the table, and it glows, and a form of a dark throne with a dark figure on it comes out.

Yami Numbuh 4: but first; I must sacrifice Monsters that have a star level equal or more to eight. So I send these two monsters from my hand to the graveyard: Dark Magician, and Battle Ox, in order to summon: Zera the Mant.

He places the monster card in attack position, the card glows, and a small version of the monster comes out of it.

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2300**

Yami Numbuh 4: I'm not done yet. I then Play another Magic card, Monster reborn. Brining back my Dark Magician!

He plays the magic card, it glows and the right monster card comes back in attack position, the card glows, and a small version of the monster comes out of it. (A.N.: this Dark Magician has blond hair, light green skin, and the rings on his costume are red, like in the "legend of the blue eyes white dragon" booster pack)

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100  
**  
Yami Numbuh 4: I now begin my assault. Vorse Raider: Attack her Amazoness Paladin!

Vorse Raider starts running towards Amazoness Paladin.

Cree: I don't think so! (She takes one of her facedown cards) I activate this trap card, Amazoness Archers!

She flips it face up on the table, and it glows, and a form of five Amazon warriors with bows and arrows comes out.

The Amazons aim their arrows at all of Yami Numbuh 4's Monsters.

Yami Numbuh 4: What's going on?

Cree: This trap card can only work if a monster on my side of the field gets attacked and if that attacked monster has "Amazoness" in its name. It reduces all of your monsters ATK points by 500 until the end of my turn.

The Amazons launch their arrows and it hits Zera the Mant…

**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2300**

…Dark Magician…

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2100**

…and Vorse Raider.

**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1200**

Vorse Raider still strikes the Amazoness Paladin, but she blocks the attack with her sword, knocking Vorse Raider's sword/Javelin out of his hands. She then strikes his chest with her sword, destroying him (exploding into little pieces).

**Yami Numbuh 4: 7700  
**  
Yami Numbuh 4: aw crud!

Cree: not only that: but it forces you to attack with all your monsters.

Yami Numbuh 4: well, that's kind of a plus for me isn't it? My other monsters may weak, but they're still strong enough to take yours out. Dark Magician: Attack the Amazoness Paladin! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!

The Dark Magician took its magic scepter, and prepared to attack.

Cree: I guess you forgot my other facedown card. (She takes the other facedown card) I activate Dramatic Rescue!

She flips it face up on the table, and it glows, Amazoness Paladin disappears and the monster card returns to Cree.

Cree: This trap card can also work if a monster on my side of the field gets targeted by another card and if that targeted monster has "Amazoness" in its name, it allows me to return that monster back to my hand, and in exchange; I get to special summon a new monster. I now summon Harpie's Pet Dragon, in defense mode!

She places the monster card in face up defense position (sideways, if face up, that's special summon, or switching from attack position, any normal summon, the card has to be facedown sideways), the card glows, and a small version of the monster comes out of it.

**ATK: 2000  
DEF: 2500  
**  
The dark Magician attacks, the attack hits the dragon, but does nothing

**Yami Numbuh 4: 7200**

Cree: Don't forget about Amazoness Archers, you still have to attack with all of your monsters

Zera the Mant attacks Harpie's pet dragon, it had no effect.

**Yami Numbuh 4: 7000**

Yami Numbuh 4: alright Cree, I'll set this card facedown ending my turn. (Does so)

Cree: my turn. (Draws card) I'll set one card facedown (does so) next I'll switch Harpie's pet dragon to attack mode (does so) also, I summon, Harpie Lady in attack mode.

She places the monster card in attack position, the card glows, and a small version of the monster comes out of it.

**ATK: 1300  
DEF: 1400  
**  
Cree: thanks to Harpie's Pet Dragon's card effect, it gets 300 extra ATK and DEF points for every "Harpie Lady" that's on the field.

The Harpie lady stands next to the dragon, taking its chain that's around its neck.

**ATK: 2300  
DEF: 2800  
**  
Cree: just enough to take out your Dark Magician. Harpie's pet dragon, ATTACK!

The dragon opens its mouth, and breath fire, attacking the Dark Magician.

Yami Numbuh 4: Not so fast! (He takes his facedown card) I activate Negate attack!

He flips it face up on the table, and it glows, the attack gets neutralized.

Yami Numbuh 4: (chuckles) it's gonna take more than that to finish me off.

Cree: Fine! I end my turn. It's your move.

Yami Numbuh 4: all right then. (Draws card) Now that my Zera the Mant…

**ATK: 2800  
DEF: 2300**

Yami Numbuh 4: … And Dark magician are back to their normal strength…

**ATK: 2500  
DEF: 2100  
**  
Yami Numbuh 4: …They can take your monster out easily, but first: I activate this magic card: Pot of greed!

He puts it face up on the table, and it glows.

Yami Numbuh 4: it allows me to draw two cards. (Does so. He looks at them, then smiles) Well, this is lucky. I activate this magic card: Diffusion Wave Motion!

Cree: (Shocked) SAY WHAT…?

Yami Numbuh 4: That's right! At a cost of 1000 life points, I'll have my spellcaster monster, Dark Magician destroy all of your monsters.

**Yami Numbuh 4: 6000**

He puts it face up on the table, and it glows, Dark Magician glows too, and prepares to attack.

Yami: Numbuh 4: ATTACK DARK MAGICIAN! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!

The Dark Magician took its magic scepter, and attacked Harpie Lady…

**Cree: 6800  
**  
…And Harpie's pet dragon.

**Cree: 6600  
**  
Yami: Numbuh 4: Unfortunately, I can't use him in battle until next turn, but there's still my Zera the Mant, and he's not alone. I now summon Alpha the Magnet warrior, in attack mode.

He places the monster card in attack position, the card glows, and a small version of the monster comes out of it.

**ATK: 1400  
DEF: 1700  
**  
Yami Numbuh 4: With no monsters on the field, I can attack your life points directly. Zera! Alpha! Attack!

Zera the Mant attack first…

**Cree: 3800**

…Then Alpha the Magnet warrior.

**Cree: 2400  
**  
Cree: OW! That hurts! (Realizes) Wait a minute! That hurt! How did you do that? This whole thing is just a hologram. Isn't it?

Yami Numbuh 4: not quite, this is the shadow realm, in this realm; the monsters are quite real, we've been playing a shadow game.

Cree: Shadow game? (Thinking) wait a minuet that sounds familiar.

_Flashback to Father talking to Cree  
_  
Father: I have an important mission for you, Cree. As you know, my archeologist have found new artifacts in Egypt that describe a great power. They called it, "The shadow games."

Cree: Shadow games, sir?

Father: yes. Based on the hieroglyphics we found, we know that these games had he power to bring earth to its knees. These games would take place in a place called "the shadow realm." The loser would be banished there for all eternity. Unfortunately we couldn't decipher how to release it, that is until I discovered him.

Cree: who?

Father: A Kids Next door Egyptian operative: Numbuh 1000 (activates holo-pannal, showing a holographic image of him) your mission is to find him and bring him here, so he'll decipher the rest of the hieroglyphics.

Cree: I won't fail you father.

Father: you better not.

_Flashback ends  
_  
Yami Numbuh 4: I end my turn. It's your move Cree.

Cree: Forget it! I'm out of here!

Cree tries to get out of the fog, but she hits an invisible wall.

Cree: What the? Wallace! Let me out, you brat.

Yami Numbuh 4: sorry Cree, you can't get out, until you win the duel. But I doubt you'll win.

Cree: oh I'll win alright, and you'll be the one stuck here for all eternity. This duel is far from over. (Draws card, she smile, then chuckles)

Yami Numbuh 4: what's so funny?

Cree: I was just thinking about how your face will look when I do this: I activate the magi card, Monster Reborn! I shall bring back Harpie's pet dragon!

She plays the magic card, it glows and the right monster card comes back in attack position, the card glows, and a small version of the monster comes out of it.

Yami Numbuh 4: so what, I destroyed that thing before.

Cree: yes that's true, but it's about to get stronger. (She takes the facedown card) I activate: Nightmare tri-Mirror

She flips it face up on the table, and it glows, and a form of a three way mirror comes out.

Yami Numbuh 4: What is that?

Cree: this trap card allows me the ability to special summon any number of "Harpie Lady" cards equal to the number of monsters that you have on the field, and since you have three, that means I have three harpies.

The mirror glow showing Yami Numbuh 4's three monsters, and from her deck, three Harpie Lady Cards (the cards are Harpie Lady 1, 2, and 3 (their names are treaded as Harpie Lady) appear in attack position, the cards glows, and small versions of the monsters come out of them.

Cree: and you remember Harpie's pet dragon's card effect right? It gains an additional 300 ATK and DEF points for every Harpie Lady that's on the field, and there are three.

The Harpie ladies stand next to the dragon, taking its chain that's around its neck.

**ATK: 2900  
DEF: 3400  
**  
Yami Numbuh 4: OH NO! It's stronger now.

Cree: this duel will be over soon. (Does an evil laugh)

* * *

**Will Cree beat Yami Numbuh 4? Keep reading and find out**


	4. The final move

**_Here's the Final chapter_**

* * *

Cree: this duel will be over soon. (Does an evil laugh) my monsters are way stronger than yours. 

Yami Numbuh 4: I think you mean, "Monster" because your Harpie ladies aren't that strong.

Cree: Really? Look again.

Yami Numbuh 4 sees the three harpies, and notices that Harpie lady 1 is glowing, and so is the other of her monsters.

Harpie lady 1, 2, 3:  
**ATK: 1600  
DEF: 1400  
**  
Harpie's pet dragon:  
**ATK: 3200  
DEF: 3400  
**  
Yami Numbuh 4: What? They got stronger, but how?

Cree: (Chuckles) you see these Harpies are effect monster, the 1st Harpie Lady can give all wind monster 300 additional ATK points. Now for the attack, Harpie lady 1, Attack Alpha the Magnet warrior!

The Harpie lady clawed Alpha; destroying him.

**Yami Numbuh 4: 5800  
**  
Cree: Now Harpie's pet dragon, Attack the Dark Magician!

The dragon opens its mouth, and breath fire, attacking the Dark Magician and destroying him

**Yami Numbuh 4: 5100**

Cree: I'll end my turn by setting this card facedown. (Does so) Make your move Wallabee.

Numbuh 4: (in Yami Numbuh 4's thought) this is great, her dragon has 3200 ATK points, I only have Zera, and no cards in my hand, this next turn could decide the match, Come on Heart of the cards, Guide me!

Yami Numbuh 4: (Draws card) YES! I now play, Card of Sanctity!

He puts it face up on the table, and it glows.

Yami Numbuh 4: This magic card allows us to draw until we have 6 cards.

Both Yami Numbuh 4 and Cree Draw cards, they now both have 6 cards.

Numbuh 4: (in Yami Numbuh 4's thought) this is just the break we needed.

Yami Numbuh 4: I'll set two cards facedown (does so) next I play, Premature Burial, this magic card allows me to bring a monster back, at a cost of 800 life points. I'll bring back, Alpha the Magnet warrior!

**Yami Numbuh 4: 4300  
**  
He plays the magic card, it glows and the right monster card comes back in attack position, the card glows, and a small version of the monster comes out of it.

Cree: Alpha? But I destroyed him already.

Yami Numbuh 4: yes but this time he's not alone.

He takes two cards from his hand and shows them to her, they were monster cards.

Yami Numbuh 4: I also have Beta, and Gamma the Magnet warrior.

Cree: uh-oh.

Yami Numbuh 4: that's right, now that I have all three of the Magnet warriors, I can now summon this: Valkyrion the Magna Warrior

He sends the three cards to the graveyard, and summons a new monster in attack position, the card glows, and a small version of the monster comes out of it.

**ATK: 3500  
DEF: 3800**

Yami Numbuh 4: looks like the tables have been turned again. Now I have the strongest monster. Valkyrion, Destroy Her Dragon!

The monster slashed its sword, destroying the monster.

**Cree: 2100**

Yami Numbuh 4: Now Zera, Destroy Harpie Lady 1

Zera lunges at the 1st Harpie lady in order to attack.

Cree: (She takes the facedown card) Activate trap, Aqua Chorus!

She flips it face up on the table, and it glows, so do the three Harpies

Cree: this trap card increases that ATK and DEF points of all monsters with the same name by 500 points. That means each Harpie get 1500 ATK and DEF points.

Harpie lady 1, 2, 3:  
**ATK: 3100  
DEF: 2900  
**  
Cree: nice try.

Yami Numbuh 4: Nice try yourself. (He takes the facedown card) Activate trap.Seven Tools of the Bandit!

He flips it face up on the table, and it glows, Cree's trap card gets destroyed.

Yami Numbuh 4: This trap card destroys yours at a cost of 1000 life points.

**Yami Numbuh 4: 3300**

Harpie lady stops glowing and Zera destroys her.

**Cree: 900**

Yami Numbuh 4: your move.

Cree: fine. (Draws card, and then does an evil laugh) YES! This is the move that'll finish you good. I sacrifice my other two Harpies to summon, Cosmo Queen.

She sends the two cards to the graveyard, and summons a new monster in attack position, the card glows, and a small version of the monster comes out of it.

**ATK: 2900  
DEF: 2450**

Cree: next I play this: Megamorph. This equip magic card can either double or cut in half my monster's ATK points depending on my life point. Since mine is lower, her ATK points are doubled.

The monster grows bigger

**ATK: 5800  
DEF: 2450**

Cree: it's over kid, Cosmo Queen: Attack Zera the Mant.

The monster gets ready to attack.

Yami Numbuh 4: I guess you forgot about my facedown card (He takes the facedown card) why don't you check it out: Dark renewal!

He flips it face up on the table, and it glows, a form of a coffin comes out. It opens and it takes Cosmo Queen, and Zera the Mant.

Cree: What is going on?

Yami Numbuh 4: this trap sends one monster from each side to the graveyard, and in exchange: I get to bring back one of my spellcaster monsters. Guess which one.

Cree: your Dark magician.

Yami Numbuh 4: That's right.

The Dark Magician comes back to the filed, in attack position.

Cree: (thinking) this is great, one attack from him, and I lose, now's the time for my trump cards. (Aloud) I'll set three cards facedown and end my turn. (Does so, thinking) once he tries to attack, my traps will get him good.

Numbuh 4: (in Yami Numbuh 4's thought) three facedown cards, they've got to be traps, (looks at deck) this is it, it all comes down to this one move, the only way to beat Cree is to draw a card that'll get rid of her facedown cards, but the odds are against me. (Reaches for deck)

Cree: What's the matter Wally? Too scared to draw, I'd be sweating too if I was in your position. If you draw a bad card, then you'll have no chance in beating me. (Thinking) I've got this duel raped up. Two of my facedown cards are Mask of Weakness, and Shadow Spell. These two will weaken his Dark Magician and any other monster he summons.Then I'll use my 3rd trap, Time machine, to bring back my Cosmo Queen with her 5800 ATK points. Once he attacks it's all over. (Aloud) Poor, poor Wally. You've gotten yourself in trouble once again, only this time; your little friends ain't here to help you.

Numbuh 4: (in Yami Numbuh 4's thought) this is bad; I don't think we can do this.

As he reaches for his deck something weird starts happening; the deck seems to move away from his hand.

Numbuh 4: (through thought) what's going on?

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) the deck! I think it senses our doubt, it happened to me before.

Numbuh 4: (through thought) oh man! (Sigh) Cree is right, I'm nothing without the team, and now I'm alone, no one but you. (He looks at his hand) Wait a minute.

He notices an orange band around his right wrist.His mind drifted to a memory when the Delightful children tried to blackmail Numbuh 1 with a picture of his naked butt.

_Flashback_

Numbuh 1: Yesterday I realized we may not be a team anymore. So, I want to spend as much of the time we do have with you guys.

Numbuh 3: yeah! In fact…

Numbuh 3 runs to her room, and then she came back with five different colored bands in her hands.

Numbuh 3: I've been saving these for when we get decommission, but now would be a good time anyway.

She gave each operative a different band on there right hand, Numbuh 1 got a red one, 2 got a yellow one, 4 got an orange one, 5 got a blue one, and she had a green one for herself. The others were a little confused.

Numbuh 5: uh Numbuh 3? You mind telling me what this is all about.

Numbuh 3: They're friendship bands silly! Even though we're separated, we can still be friends and still be together, and even though we might become separated, like on a mission; this'll prove that we are not alone.

Numbuh 1: wow. That's pretty wise.

_Flashback ends  
_  
Numbuh 4: (through thought) that's right, we're a team, even though we're not together, we're still not alone. my friends are always with me, so we must be there for them and win this duel.

Yami Numbuh 4: (through thought) couldn't of said it better myself. (Aloud) Cree! You may have the upper hand now, but it isn't over 'til the final move is made. I draw!

He Draws a card from his deck. He looks at it, studying the card, then he looks at Cree.

Yami Numbuh 4: well now. You've put up a good fight, Cree. (Smiles) But now the duel ends!

Cree: Huh?

Yami Numbuh 4: This is the card that'll be your demise: (Shows her) Heavy Storm!

Cree: WHAT?

He puts it on the table, and it glows, then wind coming from the card destroyed all of Cree's facedown cards.

Yami Numbuh 4: This magic card destroys all Magic and trap cards that are on the field.

Cree: No! This can't be happening! I WILL NOT LOSE TO YOU!

Yami Numbuh 4: you just did. Dark Magician, do the honors and finish her off! DARK MAGIC ATTACK!

The Dark Magician took its magic scepter, and attacked Cree.

Cree: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Cree: 0**

The scale on Yami Numbuh 4's side hits the bottom, showing that he won. Cree starts to breathe heavily as Yami Numbuh 4 takes the scales and puts them back around his neck, then; the Anubis eye glows on his forehead once again.

Yami Numbuh 4: Cree! I told you that you would pay for hurting my friends, and now I keep that statement true. (He waves his right hand over her) MIND CRUSH!

A yellow energy beam coming from his hand, and the scales rush towards Cree. Cree looks up just in time for the beam to hit her on her forehead.

Cree: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Her body's color becomes Negative; like the negatives of a strip of film, then it breaks up back to normal color, and she faints. Meanwhile in Egypt outside the blue/purplish fog, Numbuh 3's call for help brought about 50 operatives; including Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5. Medics manage to heal Numbuhs 3, 86, and 1000, after hearing what Numbuh 3 said about the fog taking Numbuh 4 and Cree, and thinking that they might still be there, Numbuh 86's decommission team surrounded the outside of the fog. If Numbuh 4 and Cree are still in there, they could capture Cree before she couldget away.

Numbuh 3: I hope Numbuh 4 is okay.

Numbuh 2: aw don't worry Numbuh 3; Numbuh 4 is pretty tough, I'm sure he'll be alright.

Decommission officer: Captain! The fog is clearing!

Numbuh 86: alright team. Keep you fingers on the trigger, and set weapons to stunned, we don't want any accidents.

The fog starts to disappear, reveling Numbuh 4 (he changed back to normal, and the scales are visible) and an unconscious Cree. Everyone was in shock; Cree was unconscious, and it looked like Numbuh 4 was the one who did it. Numbuh 4 looks at Cree with a smile on his face, and then he looks around, noticing that they're out of the shadow realm.

Numbuh 4: hey guys. Did I miss anything?

He walks to Cree and puts somehand cuffs on her

Numbuh 4:here you go Numbuh 86, one over aged operative; ready for memory erase.

Numbuh 86: (in shock) yeah but- How- what did- I don't- how did you- Numbuh 4. Explain!

Numbuh 4: don't worry about it. Let's just say that I didn't do it alone.

Yami Numbuh 4 looks at him and does a chuckles, then disappears. Numbuh 86 and her team then took the unconscious Cree to a prison cell transport, and a few other operatives took Numbuh 1000 to another ship that would take him to Moon Base.

Numbuh 3: NUMBUH 4!

She comes running. She tries to hug him, but then realizes that her arm is in bandages, and it hurt her.

Numbuh 3: OW! OW! OW!

Numbuh 4: that's alright Numbuh 3. You don't need to show it. At least not in you condition

Numbuh 3: I know it's just: I was worried, and with you being in that scary fog, all alone-

Numbuh 4: (laughs a little) but I wasn't (shows her his friendship band) remember?

Numbuh 3 just smiled at his statement.

Numbuh 1: come on team, we're going home.

As Numbuhs 1 to 5 starts to head for the School bus ship, Numbuh 5 notices something.

Numbuh 5: Hey Numbuh 4! Numbuh 5 was wondering. Where did you get those gold scales that are around Yo neck?

Numbuh 2: hey, yeah, I was wondering that too.

Numbuh 4: UH…I found them. (Lying) but I can't remember where.

Everyone just looked at him, and thinking about what he said.

Numbuh 2: makes sense to me.

Numbuh 3: yeah!

Numbuh 1: I suppose.

Numbuh 5: whatever.

Numbuh 4: (thinking) whoa. That was close.

Then Numbuh 1's communicator starts beeping.

Numbuh 1: this is Numbuh 1.

Numbuh 86: bad news Numbuh 1. Cree escaped again.

Numbuhs 1 to 5: AW CRUD!

Numbuh 86: don't worry, we're on it. 86: signing out. (Click)

Numbuh 1: I don't know about you, but I'm beat!

Everyone agrees

Numbuh 4: well, let's get back to the tree house (takes out deck) I've got a few things to take care of. (Searches through it)

Numbuh 2: (looks at it) Hey! Since when did you play Duel Monsters?

Numbuh 4: since today.

* * *

**End transmission.**

* * *

_**I should have a sequel in a few weeks or something, and in case you were wondering, I won't have Numbuh 4 in battle city; he'll meet Yugi probably after the "wakening the dragons" series. And in future series; they'll be other cartoon crossing over Yu-Gi-Oh and KND. That reader (or readers): is what you will have to guess.** _


End file.
